Wings of the Devil
by ForeverAloneTG666
Summary: It is my first story I will constantly update because I have no life if it's not in front of my laptop typing fic.


_**PROLOUGE**_

Ruki's pov

"Let go of me fuckers," I screamed and kicked as the exorcists carried me down an all cement grey corridor.

"What's the point in asking, demon," the one on my right answered.

"You're lucky I'm handcuffed, or you would have died by now, bitch," I hissed.

"I'm about tired of this, Francis. Can I just shut him up?"

"Does whatever may please you, Drew?"

The man to my left pulled a bottle of holy water from his pocket and forced it into my mouth. It burned my throat within only slight contact. As soon as He felt there was a sufficient amount down my throat he released the bottle from throat. I gagged as it slithered down onto my stomach, causing me to feel sick. Only a few minutes later we came to a large iron door that only had a hand scanner flat in the middle of it. They both moved their hands move their hands pass the scanner and the door opens, revealing a larger laboratory.

"W-where the hell are we?" sputtered since the holy water was still in effect.

"Your new home! This is where we will conduct tests in you and monitor your every movement the time you awake to the time you go to sleep. And the tests certainly won't be easy I highly doubt you'll even get past the first one." a voice from a desk in the very center of the room bellowed.

My eyes widened as they proceeded to strip of my clothing and lay me on a metal table.

"Time for physical exams," a guy in a medical uniform said picking up a scalpel from a table across from me.

"WHAT DA FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" I said as one of the doctors started to stroke my inner thigh.

"We'll show when you wake up in a few days."

"Fuck waking up in few-"

"Inject him now." a man cut me off.

I felt a horrible pain shoot through my wrist restraints. Just like that I was out.

~~~~~~~~~~2 days later~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a darkened room. Slowly, I turned over towards the only to see a medium sized window with a bunch of creepy dudes looking at me through it, making 'suggestive' gestures. I waved shyly and they all waved back. I looked under the blanket to see why my abdomen was stinging and was once more surprised by the 2 stitched cuts on my beneath my belly button and the cut on my side.

As soon as I sat up my entire body started to hurt as if I had been contorted all sorts of wrong ways while I slept.

"Sound barrier off," A computerized voice said. _**They must have heard that too**_ I thought to myself. They all started whispering and laughing telling me all the things they'd to my body as soon as 'they' let me out of here. One even went so far as to rub his boner on the window. _**Thank the lord they're all wearing clothes. I would hate to see them naked.**_

"It'd probably be a challenge to not throw up_. _"I said under my breath.

"You look sexy when you sleep."

"I wonder if his whole is tight I can't wait."

"Hey Tom get him to say something your good at getting' people to talk,"

"We'll see," a deep voice said. An even uglier man appeared from the back of the crowd.

"Well what are you waiting for, Ruki, get up and go by the window and talk to them. They have been waiting for you to wake up." The computerized voice said.

"But I'm naked." I responded. I felt an electric shock from a collar that was wrapped around my neck.

"Fine," I said getting of the bed slowly. Their eyes darkened with lust as they saw my body.

"I will now be opening the door."

"Please don't I would hate to see what they'd do to my poor asshole?"

The door still opened and they knew it was they started to sprint away from the window. I look around the room for my clothes. And saw them folded neatly in the corner. I dressed quickly and ran out of the room the way that I didn't hear footsteps. I was quickly paralyzed by the huge amount of electricity that shot through my body. I fell to the floor out of breath immediately. _**Even if I ran I'd run into scientist anyway. But I'd rather that than be mass raped by a hoard of creepy rapists**_. I got up and ran faster and came to a door that said exit. I ripped the collar that was on my neck off. I tried opening it but it was bolted shut. I easily kicked right through the cold night air colliding with my skin. I spread my wings bolted upward into the sky and flew toward the city ahead. After waiting atop a small hotel in the red light district I landed in the back and walked in.

"May I help you um sir," the woman at the front desk said.

"*still is breathing hard* yes. I would like a room."

"How many nights will you be staying?"

"Just 1 is all." I said handing her the money I had manifested whilst I was flying.

"Here is you key. Your room will be on the 4th floor."

I smiled and headed for the room. I flopped on the bed with exhaustion.

"I hope that they don't feature my escape on the news." I whispered before I dozed off into a soon to be shortened sleep not knowing what may lie ahead.

Chapter1 *start*

Reita's pov

I was sitting in front of the TV just staring at the news because there are no good shows on this early in the morning. And for some unnatural reason the headline story caught my attention.

"There has been an accident. The exorcist's headquarters has been breached and the demon held within the walls has escaped. We warn you all to stay inside and would not suggest going outside unless it's an absolutely important matter."

The screen showed a picture of what the demon looked like and if you saw him contact the authorities. To my surprise the demon was more beautiful than I thought he would be. He had bleach blonde mid-shoulder hair that was curled slightly, large black devil wings, a long tail that was pointed at the end and a black latex bodysuit on. His eyes seemed to stare into your soul even if it was just a picture of him.

"I wonder why they are so desperate to get him back." I wondered aloud. I got up from the couch and I went back to my bedroom and flopped on my bed. Why do I have feelings for a picture I saw on TV? What will they do to him if they catch him?

I fell back asleep with these thoughts in my head.

"**Ah- Please push it in, Akira." The demon moaned. I pushed deeper into his tight whole. **

"**You are so tight it feels good, baby," I groaned. The blonde moaned and pushed further against my hard cock. He moaned loudly as I thrusted into him harder and faster. Just when I was about release someone busted into the room. Everything then went black all I could here was him screaming my name.**

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I said aloud as I sat up quickly in my bed. What _**is**_ wrong with me?

Ruki's pov

:0 They put it on the news…Oh shit…

"SHIIIITTTTT I HAVE TO GO Now." I screamed semi loud looking for a way to get out. I suddenly heard a banging on the door.

"It's the FBI, open up," I heard someone from out there scream. I inched to the window slowly. Just then the door broke down. I instinctively broke the window and jumped out only to see more police and even more news teams. I flew fast towards the only direction that didn't have news helicopters that decorated the sky. I felt a shock run through my body. I fell to the intersection below. **Damn that really hurt. That my leave a few bruises later. No matter I can just patch it up.**

"Hands were we can see them. Try anything we will shoot you."

I slowly rose with my hands in the air and stood up.

"Now move slowly towards us."

I started to laugh out loud.

"You really think you've gotten me to surrender lol you must be new at this." I said lowering my arms.

"Stop right where you are." The sergeant screamed pointing his gun straight at me. I continued to diva walk towards him. By now a bunch of guns were pointed at me. One of the officers shot me in the arm. **I should make a mental note every injury I get today so I can deal with it later.**

All of the onlookers had cameras out videotaping me, each with faces filled with wonder.

"Humans these days, am I right? They would do anything just to get a follower on Twitter, even something as dangerous as stepping out and trying to get a video of me. That is pathetic in a way." I said looking at my nails.

"If I were you demon I would surrender," Screamed the sergeant. In a split second I was behind him.

"I'm sure you heard me earlier, it takes a lot to get me to surrender." I whispered in his ear. I simply flipped the entire police car upside down and all the action started.

"Since when did the FBI get here," I questioned as I diva kicked a police officer in the face. Suddenly I felt a great weight on my leg. It was three small children holding on to my leg.

"How the fuck, when the fuck, and what the fuck." I said shaking my leg. This is like an eternal struggle.

"Damn, why are you children so fucking heavy?"

"We are demon hunters we kill people like you." One of the children said.

"Could you let go I really don't like killing children. It would be in your best interest to let… the fuck… go." I said flapping my wings hard. They finally let go of my leg. And of course onlookers still had their cameras in the air. I flew over the increasing crowd and straight up. No traffic awaited me this time.

"Finally a moment to strategize..."

…

…

…

The ocean boom best strategy, I flew west at an amazing speed. But to my amazingly bad luck there was so much air traffic to the point I couldn't tell which one of the many helicopters to fear the most, the news ones or the military ones.

_**Evening**_

Reita's pov

"It must be hard for him," my friend Kai said to me, taking a sip of his apple juice.

"Maybe he did something wrong that's why they want to hunt him down." I responded silently staring at the TV. Kai shrugged.

"Though you are pretty right about him being attractive, damn look at that body, I'd tap that any day." Kai said.

"True, very true indeed, Kai,"

I heard a knock on the door, probably Aoi and Uruha. And I was sadly correct.

"HAAII, REI-CHAN," Uruha queried cheerfully walking in with his lover following behind.

"Hi Reita


End file.
